Release
by Leader of Ants
Summary: When Annabeth gets time off from building the Argo 2 and hangs out with horny Piper... Smut. Sex. Femslash Annabeth/Piper


**Hey Guys!  
Another story here for you! I would just like to say Merry Christmas and I can't wait for 2014!  
This maybe a one-shot, maybe more.  
This is placed when they are building the Argo Two to get to the Roman camp. Annabeth gets some time off so what happens? Let's see  
Warning: Sex, smut, forcing (in a way) and nakedness. Femslash  
They are both bisexuals.  
Enjoy!**

Piper wanted to fuck her senseless; right there and right now. She had to sit on the ground because her knees were wobbling, her breathing shaking as she was fighting to control her arousal. She was losing the fight.

It was scorching hot so Annabeth was only wearing a white tank top and short jeans that barely reached half way on her thighs with no shoes on. Her breasts were just perfect; not too big, but not too small. Her ass was nice, and looked like it needed a spanking. Her hair was untied and she was looking in the opposite direction so she had the chance to check her out. It was kind of amazing the she had this kind of effect on Piper. She was meant to be the hot one, making guys stare and blush. But right now, she was sitting down, sweating, breathing heavily and counting to ten in her mind; trying to calm her down. It didn't work.

She had never felt this way before towards another woman. It felt strange, but since Jason didn't want to go _that _far in their relationship, and Piper was feeling more turned on daily. And it was driving her crazy. As well as the sweat forming from the heat and excitement, she was also getting wet in her pants. Piper had to bit her lip from the soft moan at the back of her throat. She didn't want to masturbate because it felt so wrong for her. She wanted to release other ways. And she was hoping for it to be today. She was thinking of a way to do it with Annabeth.

Today, Annabeth thought it would be a good idea to hang out together and talk since the Argo 2 didn't need any planning, but just needed to be built so Annabeth was told she could have time off for a while. So she wanted to hang out with Piper on the hill side out of sight from everyone. She wanted to be a normal girl for once, hanging out with another just talking and chilling. No swords and gods. Just two teens hanging out.

But Piper need more than that. She _wanted_ more than that.

All day, she wasn't able to keep her hands to herself. She did her best to make it look accidental, but occasional; she would brush up against her and try to feel her. But Annabeth is smart enough, and it's kind of awkward when she would say sorry. She had to use charmspeak once or twice, and felt slightly ashamed, but she had to feel this girl. They have been talking about random things this afternoon. It has gone from one thing to another, but as they talk, Piper would get more and more distracted, and it was frustrating her. She has nearly been caught several times staring, but Annabeth would think or just… whatever.

So Annabeth was standing for… some reason, she forgot because she lost focus as lust started evading her mind and her body. And Piper sat down, staring. She cleared her throat because if she talked now, it would crackly. She decided to play around a little bit.

"Hey Annabeth, come sit here." She said, trying to keep the arousal out of her voice. Annabeth and laid next to Piper.

"So, just a little questions that I want to ask just because I want to know." Piper says in the most friendly/sexy manor. Annabeth raised an eyebrow. Then buried her hands in her face and muttered 'Oh no' like she know what she was going to ask. Both of them were smiling; Piper with curiosity and Annabeth: with embarrassment. "That if you and your boyfriend have gotten a little feely for each other and done some…" Piper smiled. "…Naughty things." Annabeth rolled her eyes. She was more comfortable talking about Percy because she knows that he is alive and that she will be seeing him again. Sometimes there are things she would still get hurt about, but now she talk like nothing's wrong.

"Do I have to talk about it?" She asked in a lazy tone. Piper smiled in triumph. "You didn't deny it! Oh my god Annabeth! So you and Percy have…" Piper made a circle with one hand, and she pointed with her other hand and stuck her finger in and out of the circle. Annabeth gasped and slapped her shoulder softly, but couldn't hold the embarrassed smile.

"Piper! I have not done anything like that! I'm still a virgin and still have not had oral." Annabeth exclaimed. She still had a smile and blush on her face. She looked so sexy like that; she had to keep herself calm. She felt like pouncing on her now, but neither would she get what she wants, or charmspeak her way out of trouble. Piper smirked and leaned closer to Annabeth's ear. Annabeth stilled.

"Don't you wonder how it _feels_?" Piper asked in a sexy tone and she heard Annabeth inhale sharply. "Don't you just wonder." Piper continued. "How it feels to just _release_?" Piper finished. Her hand rubbed on Annabeth's thigh, getting slowly closer to her centre. Annabeth gasped and Piper smiled. She leaned forward and started kissing her neck while pushing her to her back. She didn't resist but just closed her eyes as Piper moved one hand to her left breast while her right hand went up her thigh. She inhaled quickly again.

"Sto… stop." She whimpered. She struggled slightly, but then Piper saddled her stomach and continued. "Stop… please… Piper…" She gasped. Piper looked her in the eye. Annabeth's eyes were closed and it made her want Annabeth _more_.

"Relax Annabeth. Please, I want this Annabeth. I want you." She said. She started nibbling on her ear "Come on Annabeth." She whispered. Annabeth let out a long, quiet moan, but relaxed and did nothing. Piper smiled. She got what she wanted. She leaned forward and kissed her tenderly; even though both of their hearts were beating wildly. The kiss was won by Piper as she dominated the kiss and explored Annabeth's mouth. Her left hand crawled under her tank top from the bottom and started playing with the catch of her bra, trying to release it while her right hand unbuttoned her short jeans and stuck her hands in her panties. Annabeth let out a throaty moan while kissing Piper. Piper started to rub the clit and found that Annabeth kept her pussy shaved; and with her left hand, she took her unclasped bra from her and gives her breast a squeeze. Annabeth let out a long, quiet moan, and Piper has never felt so turned on before. Annabeth had her greys eyes hidden behind her eyelids with her mouth open and tongue out, panting. Piper rolls up her tank top off her and continues with the right hand, making Annabeth's hips thrust up and moans louder.

Finally, her tank top comes off and Annabeth is lying on the ground shirtless, at Pipers mercy while she rubs her; and Piper loves this. Annabeth shivering slightly, sweating and moaning makes Piper want to rip her pants off. But she remembered that Annabeth had to walk back to camp. Piper let go of her breast and pulled down her shorts and panties down slowly, making sure it didn't rip. Once off, she lifted Annabeth's leg and put them over her shoulders and leaned in to Annabeth's centre. Annabeth suddenly realizes what's go on. She opened her eyes half-way and stared at Piper

"Pip… er. Wait." She stuttered. Piper looked up, but continued to rub. "Please… sto… stop." She groaned. Piper smiled. She knew she couldn't stop there, so she gave Annabeth's centre a lick. Annabeth closed her eyes and moaned softly.

"Annabeth, relax." She whispered. A few seconds went by and Annabeth just nodded with her eyes closed. She was hers now. It felt like a dream, but no. She was going to make it reality. She leaned down and start stroking Annabeth's pussy with her tongue while her index finger slowly started pushing its way into her pussy. Annabeth's hips thrust up again uncontrollably as she let out a much louder moan while gripping at the grass. Piper started pumping in and out of Annabeth's heat, trying to make it pleasurable, and didn't take long until Annabeth was gasping and moaning loudly with her face all red and her pussy all wet. She added another finger and decided to do quicker strokes with her tongue, making Annabeth grab the back of her head and forced her closer. Piper didn't mind, she liked being dominated and pushed around a bit. It made her more turned on and it was crazy. She figured that if Annabeth wouldn't give her what she wants, then she would _have _to masturbate. Or Piper was going to explode.

She started thrusting deeper and added a third finger making Annabeth's back arch and moan a bit _too_ loudly. But honestly, she didn't really care anymore. Annabeth starts to get a rhythm as she pushes up recklessly against Pipers tongue every time she hits the clit. Her tongue starts to come in time with her fingers as she starts to pump faster. Annabeth lets a higher moan. Piper can't believe she was doing this on a hill though. It seemed kind of reckless. But that's how she feels when she horny. And it makes her more turned on when she thinks about someone looking. But she don't anyone will come to annoy Annabeth; especially when she's moaning like that.

"PLEASE! Oh PIPER!" She yells. Sure, why not? Piper starts to redouble her effort and Annabeth is screaming as Piper starts to lip and pump her fastest and deepest. Annabeth has gone wild as she is determined to come. And Piper is determined to make her come. She feels that she is close. Then her fingers move in a slightly different direction and Annabeth screams as she has her orgasm. Piper smiled. She found her G-spot. Annabeth comes down from her high and lies on the grass and sighs. Piper cuddles up with her as she relaxes, resting face to face. Well, Pipers head in Annabeth's neck.

Annabeth tilts her head down and gives Piper a kiss. Piper turns her head and deepens the kiss. When she was going to saddle her again, Annabeth jumps on her and starts to kiss her down her neck, making Pipers breathing unsteady. She wants this _so _bad and lifts her hips up and grinds against Annabeth's thigh. Annabeth lifts her head up a few millimetres away from Pipers face and smiles. Piper just has a look of pleasure as she finally has friction. Annabeth closes her eyes and kisses Piper as she unbuttons the pants. She then pulls them down along with her panties and then places a finger inside as she takes off Piper's shirt. Piper lets out a moan. Now Piper is wearing nothing but her bra and Annabeth is wearing… nothing. Annabeth unclasps the bra and puts it aside then takes a nipple in her mouth while speeding up with her fingers, making Piper moan unintelligently. Piper starts to thrust her hips in time with Annabeth's fingers as they move in their delicious movements. She wouldn't just thrust, she would wiggle them around and do other things that made it feel so much better.

"Oh my god…" Piper moaned. "Please" She sighed. Annabeth added another finger that has Piper clenching at Annabeth's shoulders. Annabeth started to lower herself down Piper's body, and Piper just closed her eyes. Suddenly, she felt a tongue against her pussy and moaned a bit too loudly. She didn't see it coming so when it touched her, it felt much better. Annabeth decided to do what Piper did and lick her clit while pumping two fingers in her making her moan and throw her head back. Piper started to yell as Annabeth went deeper and faster. "Oh… my… god! Annabeth!" She yelled. She hit her G-shot, then saw white dots.

It took a while to calm down, but when she did, she opened her eyes to see Annabeth staring down at her, smiling. Piper smiled back and kissed her tenderly. They suddenly deepen the kiss and holding each other's naked bodies. Piper started to grind against Annabeth, using there cum as lubricant. They started moaning in each other's mouths and quickened the pace, clit against clit. She decided that it wasn't enough and started fingering Annabeth. While they were kissing, they had their eyes closed so Annabeth didn't see it coming. She broke the kiss and threw her head back as she moaned. Then she went back to kissing Piper's neck and pushed two fingers into Piper's pussy. They both started moaning and panting as they speed up and went deeper. Piper adds another two fingers as Annabeth added just one more. Piper tried the thing Annabeth was doing with her fingers and Annabeth moaned louder. Annabeth was struggling to stay in her position and not collapse on Piper because she knew she was heavy. She was reaching her climax and knew Piper was nearly there as well. Piper came first as she moaned loudly and gave one more thrust into Annabeth who screamed Piper's name as she collapsed on her. They moved so they were in a cuddling position.

"You should often make decisions for me, because I think they will have pretty good outcomes" Annabeth sighs. "This may have been one of the first, but it seems we had a pretty good time." Piper smiled. "Oh really now? A pretty good time? What happened to 'Please stop'? Piper asked. Annabeth rolled her eyes. "I changed my mind." She shrugged. She got to her feet and stretched her back. Then smiled sheepishly when she realized she was naked and Piper was staring. She took Piper's hands and lifted her up, then kissed her. They stood there for a while, and then broke the kiss.

"You're so hot naked, did you know?" Piper asked, making Annabeth blush. Then she faced her and kissed her again. "So are you." She muttered in the kiss, then deepened it. They just stood there kissing and holding each other. Then Annabeth broke the kiss making Piper pout. Annabeth smiled.

"Come on, we have to get our clothes on and go before any gets suspicions." She said. Piper sighed. "Do I get to do that again?" She asked. Annabeth smiled. "Maybe."

**There you go guys!  
Oh my god! Four pages on word doc! My biggest so far!  
If you have any feedback, ideas, complaints or complements, don't hesitate to PM or review.  
This is the Leader of Ants and will be posting more Stories and Chapters soon.**

**Peace Out.**


End file.
